


Milestones and Whiskey Tones

by Private95



Series: It All Started On Tinder [5]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: ALL THE FLUFF, Domestic Fluff, F/F, Fluff, happy new year everyone!, self-indulgence continues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-01
Updated: 2018-01-01
Packaged: 2019-02-26 04:51:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13228452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Private95/pseuds/Private95
Summary: The dinner was great. Kara’s cooking was as amazing as the first time and Alex’s stories were both hilarious and adorable.“Alex!”“What?!” Alex asked, finishing her glass. “Did you or did you not claim that Lena’s eyes were the color of emeralds and her skin looked as soft as silk?!”





	Milestones and Whiskey Tones

Kara sat in her office typing away on her laptop, writing the draft for an article about the upcoming rebranding of Luthor-Corp when her phone exploded with a string of text messages. She frowned, expecting a Supergirl emergency, but when she started reading through them she couldn’t help but chuckle.

 

**_I’m freaking out!_ **

**_Am I supposed to bring something?!_ **

**_What do I wear?!_ **

**_What if she doesn’t like me?!_ **

**_What if she thinks I’m too much of a nerd?!_ **

**_Kara!_ **

**_Be a useful girlfriend and help me here!_ **

 

Kara stared at one word in particular. Girlfriend. They hadn’t talked about this. They weren’t labeling their relationship just yet. They’d know each other for almost three months, although one of those months they talked mostly through texts before actually dating for month and a half.

Lena seemed to realize what she’d texted and tried to backpedal.

 

**_Oh God1_ **

**_Kara_ **

**_No_ **

**_Igonre that plea se_ **

**_I’m os sorry_ **

 

Kara chuckled, deciding that it wasn’t a bad development so she texted back quickly, knowing that Lena was probably about to have a heart attack.

 

**_I’m sorry_ **

**_I’m gonna be a responsible girlfriend from now on_ **

**_Okay, so_ **

**_You can bring a bottle of whiskey_ **

**_Alex loves whiskey_ **

**_I trust you’ll choose a good one_ **

**_As you know, I don’t know ANYTHING about good alcohol_ **

**_Wear something casual and comfortable_ **

**_This is not a fancy thing_ **

**_And don't worry_ **

**_Alex will absolutely LOVE you_ **

**_I'm pretty sure she’s as much of a nerd as you are_ **

 

Kara watched the three dots appear and disappear a few times before Lena finally texted back.

 

**_Okay_ **

**_I can do that_ **

**_So…_ **

**_Girlfriends?_ **

 

Kara had to. She absolutely had to.

 

**_Of course! Gal pals for life!_ **

 

She didn't get a reply for a solid minute.

 

**_I’m breaking up with you_ **

**_Tell Alex it was your fault_ **

 

Kara tried really hard not to start laughing her ass off. She failed, and she wasn't sorry at all.

 

**_Aww, baby!_ **

**_Don't be like that!_ **

**_You’re the most beautiful woman I’ve ever seen!_ **

 

**_Flattery will get you nowhere_ **

 

**_Okay-okay_ **

**_I’m sorry_ **

**_But yes, girlfriends_ **

**_If you’re okay with it_ **

 

**_I’m so okay with it_ **

 

**_Good_ **

**_And don't worry about the dinner_ **

**_Wear something comfy_ **

**_Bring a bottle of something good_ **

**_And be yourself_ **

**_Everything is gonna be fine_ **

 

**_Okay_ **

**_What time?_ **

 

**_Alex will be over at 7_ **

**_But you can come by at 4 and help me with dinner_ **

 

**_Sounds like a plan_ **

**_See you tomorrow at 4, honey_ **

 

**_See you, babe_ **

 

Kara all but melted in her chair, a dreamy look on her face. Tomorrow couldn't come any faster.

* * *

Kara opened the door for Lena with a bright smile, pulling her in and kicking the door closed as she took a bag from Lena’s hands and placed it on the counter, pulling her into a searing kiss.

Kara shuddered as Lena moaned against her lips, arms around her neck, pressing closer to her body.

Kara pulled back first, glasses asque, panting and looking at Lena like she was the most beautiful thing she’d ever seen. And to Kara, she was.

“Lena Luthor is my girlfriend.” She breathed out. Still not believing it.

Lena chuckled, cupping Kara’s cheeks and bringing her in for a chaste kiss. “I think I’m supposed to be the one who’s amazed that _Kara Danvers_ is my girlfriend.”

“Okay, we’re not having this conversation.” Kara grumbled, pulling her in another kiss.

Lena smiled into the kiss, relaxing against Kara.

They kept kissing for a few more moment before pulling apart and smiling giddily at each other. Kara brushed the corner on Lena’s lips with her thumb.

“I might have smudge your lipstick a little.”

Lena laughed before doing the same motion against Kara’s cheek. “And I might have left some of it on you.”

They headed to the bathroom together, giggling and stealing glances. Kara cleaned up first, leaving Lena to fix her lipstick with a kiss to her cheek.

Lena stared at her reflection. Her cheeks were flushed with excitement and eyes sparkling. She couldn’t stop the giggles that escaped her. She just couldn’t believe how good the things were going. She couldn’t remember the last time she was so happy. She also tried to ignore the voice in her head reminding her that nothing good can last forever. Now wasn’t the time. She just wanted to dive head first into the happiness and stay there for as long as possible.

Lena finally fixed her makeup and returned to the kitchen to the sight of Kara holding the bottle of whiskey she had brought. Dalmore Quintessence. Eighteen years old.

“Say, babe, if I happen to Google the name of the brand…”

“Trust me, you don’t want to do that.” Lena said with a slightly guilty look on her face.

“Lena. How expensive is this?”

“Quiet?”

Kara sighed, placing the bottle back on the counter. “You shouldn’t have. When I said ‘good whiskey’, I didn’t mean something that costs a fortune for a bottle.”

“Kara,” Lena began with a sigh, “honestly, it’s not a problem. And besides, I have more money than I know what to do with. Let me spoil my friends every now and again.”

“Spoil, huh?” Kara said with a smile, crossing her arms over her chest.

“Well…” Lena said with an innocent look, walking closer to Kara. “This might be a little bribe for your sister as well. To get on her good side.”

Kara huffed a laugh, shaking her head. “You’re already on her good side.”

“Then let me make sure I stay there.”

Kara sighed letting this conversation be. She headed to the fridge to grab the ingredients she needed.

“What are you making for tonight?”

“Nothing special, if you don’t mind. Just gonna make lasagna and pizza. Maybe onion rings for a snack… Is that okay?” Kara asked, placing the meat and tomatoes on the counter.

“Honestly, can’t remember the last time I’ve had pizza or lasagna, and I’m pretty sure I’ve never had onion rings before.”

Kara clutched her shirt over her heart, gasping dramatically and  making Lena laugh.

“What life have you been living?!”

“A miserable one, apparently.”

After that Kara pulled Lena into helping her. Showing how to dice tomatoes and starting on the meat for Bolognese sauce. They worked in tandem as Lena watched the Bolognese and Kara started working on the Béchamel. Soon the lasagna was in the oven and Kara moved to check on the dough for the pizza and after that went to prepare the onion rings.

Lena watched Kara move around the kitchen with confidence as she sharpened her knife with practiced efficiency, peeled three medium onions, chopped them in even pieces, separated the rings, and dumped everything in a bowl with salted water.

“It will get rid of the bitterness.” Kara explained.

Kara took the lasagna out first, covering it with foil to let it cool slower so it wouldn’t be too cold by the time Alex arrived.

Once Kara finished the onion rings, she placed a small dish with ketchup and a plate with a few onion rings on the counter, looking at Lena expectantly.

Shaking her head, Lena took a still warm ring and dipped it in ketchup, taking a bite. She looked wide-eyed at the food in her hand as she chewed slowly.

“I feel like such a fool for never having had these.”

Kara chuckled, leaving Lena to finish the rings as she brought the dough over.

Lena watched with shock as Kara -with a mastery of a chef- prepared the dough, tossing it in the air like she saw professionals in Italy did. Kara didn’t make something crazy though, just a simple Margherita. Only maybe being on the generous side with the toppings.

“I enjoy the pizza I order, but when I make it, I might as well put enough toppings on for you to enjoy the taste.” Kara winked, tossing the pan into the oven.

Then they went to set the table and make a salad, Lena putting down glasses on the table when there was a knock on the door and the reality of the situation made her stomach drop.

Kara tossed the knife into the sink, wiping her hands clean and bouncing to the door.

“You’re early.” She said, giving Alex a hug and closing the door.

“Yeah well, decided why not.” Alex stopped mid-way of taking her jacket off. “Oh my God.” She looked at Kara with pure adoration in her eyes. “You’ve made pizza and lasagna.”

“And onion rings.”

“You’re my most favorite sister ever.”

“I’m your _only_ sister.”

“Which gives you even more points.”

“Uh-huh.” Kara rolled her eyes, going to finish with the salad. “Lena was a great help here.”

That’s when Alex saw her standing by the table, hands wringing together, looking so scared and shy that Alex couldn’t help but wonder how this was the same person who ran a multi-billion-dollar company.

She decided to ease Lena’s worries before she passed out from her nerves.

“Ah! You’re here! The time for me to embarrass Kara in front of her date has come!” Alex said, walking over to Lena and pulling her into a tight hug. Both ignored Kara’s groan in the background. “Relax, kid,” she whispered to Lena, “you have nothing to worry about.” Alex winked, and Lena seemed to calm down a little.

Alex glanced at a table and after a second her eyes went wide.

“Kara?”

“Yeah?”

“Where did you get that whiskey?”

“I brought it.” Lena said, making Alex eyes snap to her. “Kara mentioned that you appreciate a good drink, so… Yeah…”

Alex stared at her for a moment and Lena started to panic again.

“Kara you’d better make things official with her or I’ll make a move!” Alex called over her shoulder.

“Oi!” Came a heated response. “Back off  my girlfriend or I’ll ignore the fact that you’re my sister and fight you!” Alex looked wide-eyed between Lena and Kara before pointing a finger at Kara.

“You two made it official and you didn’t think to tell me?!”

“I was going to! At dinner!”

“You could’ve texted me the moment it happened!”

“I was busy at work!”

“Guys!” Lena’s voice made them both stop. “As much as I’m enjoying this, how about we start the dinner?”

The two sisters brightened at the prospect of food and Kara told both of them to sit down while she brought everything over.

Apparently, it was rather easy to manipulate the Danvers sisters.

* * *

“And then she comes over to my place waving her phone around speaking a word per second and claiming that you were _the most_ gorgeous woman she’d ever seen!” Lena laughed as Kara groaned next to her.

The dinner was great. Kara’s cooking was as amazing as the first time and Alex’s stories were both hilarious and adorable.

“Alex!”

“What?!” Alex asked, finishing her glass. “Did you or did you not claim that Lena’s eyes were the color of emeralds and her skin looked as soft as silk?!”

Kara whined, burying her face in her hands, cheeks bright red with embarrassment. The whole thing made Lena giggle, blushing as well after hearing what Kara had told her sister when they first started talking.

“And then you guys went on your first date and she called after you’d left and all she did for thirty minutes was sigh dreamily!” Alex finished with a smug smirk, drying her third glass of the night.

After one more round of embarrassing Kara, the conversation shifted to a more serious topic. And even if no one at the table wanted to talk about it, they knew it had to be done.

“I still don’t like the idea.” Kara said, pouring herself her first glass of the night.

“It needs to be done, Sweetie.” Lena sighed, swirling the drink in her glass.

“What I’m sure Kara means,” Alex said, taking a bite of her pizza slice, “is that she doesn’t want you to be in danger. Again. And honestly, me neither. After that attack this week, I’d rather not see it again.”

Lena smiled. Despite the implication, she felt warm and fuzzy (and it wasn’t because of the whiskey). She couldn’t remember the last time anyone, except for Jess, was worried about her. Someone who wanted her to be safe and sound just because they cared about her as her.

“I’m gonna talk to my boss and we’ll provide an additional security.”

“Alex-”

“You try and decline and all the points you got tonight are gonna void.” Alex warned, pointing a finger at Lena. She poured herself another glass and then looked at Kara. “You’re family for all I care and we Danvers protect our family. So, deal with it.”

Alex left not much later as her Uber arrived, giving Lena a long hug and promising her that on Thursday there would be some FBI agents working her security, herself included.

Lena sighed when Kara hugged her from behind, placing a kiss on the top of her head.

“It wasn’t so bad, was it?”

“No.” Lena agreed with a smile. “It was perfect.”

**Author's Note:**

> Happy New Year guys! I wish you all the best and hope this year will treat you better!
> 
> Enjoy the new part of the story and have a fantastic day/night! :D
> 
> As always, thanks to my beautiful gf Tassi_Ki for proofing this one. Check out her works and visit her on tumblr at the-laughing-wolf :D


End file.
